Sanctuary X - Mas
by Norikita
Summary: The modern - day team (Desmond, Lucy, Rebecca, Shaun) was bored in the Sanctuary of Monteriggioni. It's Christmas, and Desmond had an idea how to make it fun.


"Okay Desmond, we're done!", Rebecca said as she kept her eyes locked to the computer. Desmond shook his head, stood up, then looked around him. Everything seems to be in their particular order. Lucy behind his desk, connecting with the assassin's outside Monteriggioni… Shaun keeping track of the historical events… And Rebecca, examining Desmond's previous memory session. When she looked at the next sequence, with a bitter voice, she spoke, "I think we've encountered a problem, Lucy.". "What is it?", Lucy said, walking over to Rebecca. Rebecca, concentrating on the memory caps of the session Desmond has been through, said, "I think we can't access this memory.", pointing at a DNA sequence. "It's corrupted or something. I can't crack it open.", "This can't be happening…", Lucy said. She was in the pressure of losing against the templars. She doesn't want the world to be in the hands of the templars when it ends. "We can afford to have any errors!". "Lucy, calm down.", Desmond said. "Don't get all stressed out. I'm sure we can figure the way out of this.", giving Lucy a hug. Lucy putted on a faint smile, a mix of relief, yet still afraid. "Afterall, it's only one corrupted DNA sequence, right?", Desmond said, letting Lucy go from his arms.

"Actually, is not as simple as that, Desmond.", Shaun said, walking towards the three. "If one memory is corrupted… Well, yeah, we have to find a way to 'un – corrupt' it, so that you may re – live that memory. Well, we _can _skip it, but still, there's probably something important there, yeah?". "Fuck!", Desmond yelled. "Hey, I thought you still have the manual.", Rebecca said, pointing at Shaun's desk. Shaun nodded twice, then went back to his desk to find the document. "What manual? The Animus guide? Isn't that the one installed inside the Animus?", Desmond asked. "That's how to use the animus for the ones who's using it, you see.", Shaun responded, with his eyes locked on his desk, scrambling the documents there to find the document's he's looking for. "What Shaun means is, that the guide in the Animus is the guide for you, not for the one who's controlling the operation.", explained Lucy. Desmond, looking at Baby asked, "So…. What kind of guide are you guys looking for?". "We're looking for the new and improved Animus manual by Abstergo. From what we've heard, Abstergo managed to find a way to restore DNA sequences to its normal state from corruption. They explained how to do so in their new , at _least _that's what I've heard. But a friend of mine—-", "One of us? An assassin?", "Yes, Desmond. A friend of mine managed to hack Abstergo's system, and downloaded a copy of their newest Animus manual. There are no dates on when It was published, but maybe how to 'un – corrupt' a DNA sequence guide is in that manual. Shaun printed it about a week ago, but we never really managed to read it.".

"Ah, found it.", Shaun said, and sighed happily as he held a filed, thick document up. "Awesome!", replied Rebecca. The others gathered at Shaun's desk, examining the object Shaun layed on the desk. "Let see here….", Shaun said as he opened the file. "According to the contents list… There's nothing about 'un – corrupting' DNA sequences, sadly.", Shaun said as his eyes examined the page, going up and down slowly, making sure that he doesn't miss anything. "Maybe you could try opening it one by one.", Desmond suggested. "One by one, is that? Oh, how about you do it yourself, yeah? I'm the one doing the real work, not just playing knights in a machine!". "Shaun!", Lucy yelled. Desmond walked closer to Shaun, looking him straight in the eye. "Spending 3 fucking weeks in that shit,", pointing at Baby. "Hey! Baby is much more than that!", Rebecca yelled, joining the mouth fight. "Isn't as easy as you think it is!". "Everyone, calm down!", Lucy yelled. She didn't want to, but she won't get everyone's attention if she didn't do so. "We need to be calm and assertive. Otherwise… We won't have another chance on winning from them.". "You're right.", Desmond replied. "Alright then, let's get back to work! Shaun, keep examining that document.", Lucy said, pointing at the file which is on the desk. "Yeah, yeah.", Shaun replied with a boring look, then opened one of the pages. "And Rebecca, try tinkering Baby, maybe you could find a way to 'un – corrupt' the sequence.". "Got it.", Rebecca replied quickly, then heads back to her desk and took out some tools. "And Desmond,", "Yeah?", "Just stay put.", Lucy finally said before heading back to her desk. "Oh… Okay.", Desmond replied, walking over to a chair not far from Altair's statue. He decided to open his email to pass the time, knowing that everyone will be busy with their work. He gave a last look at Lucy, who is typing in her desk. He smiled. Lucy felt that someone was watching her, Lucy looked at him. Desmond was a bit surprised, but nonetheless, kept the smile. Lucy smiled at him, then turned her gaze back at the computer, focusing on her task. Desmond then turn himself to face the computer, and entered his password for HEM.

—++—

"Shaun, found anything about 'un – corrupting' on the manual yet?", asked Lucy, turning sideways a bit to look at Shaun. "Nope, not yet.", Shaun responded, with his eyes still locked at the document. "I don't think the one we're looking for is even here. I checked all the possible places they might've hid it, but no results. It might just be rumors, yeah?". "It's alright, Shaun. Rebecca! How's Baby doing?", Lucy asked, turning herself to face Rebecca. Rebecca, who is busy tweaking Baby's wires with her tools, turn back a bit and sat on the floor. "She's doing… Awesome. But I still can't find a way to 'un – corrupt' the memory, Luce.". Lucy didn't respond, because she was stressed out because of this matter. Seeing this, Desmond walked over to Lucy, who is still in her desk. Rebecca giggled, and Shaun winked an eye at Rebecca. Rebecca, knowing what it means, she winked back at Shaun. "Lucy… You need to relax I bit.", Desmond said, patting Lucy's back. Without looking at him, Lucy runs her own hair with her hands, and said, "I want to, but… Knowing that the Abstergo is out there…". "Desmond's right, Luce.", Rebecca said, still tinkering Baby. "I think we should get a little holiday off. Just for today, yeah?", Shaun asked from his desk, his eyes no longer examining the document. The document itself was stored inside Shaun's desk a few seconds before. "Alright, we'll have a little break. But just for today, okay? Tomorrow, we have to get back to work.", Lucy said with a smile, looking at Des mond.

"Yay! A vacation!", Rebecca cheered, laying her tools. "Rebecca, Rebecca. May I remind you this is just a one – day 'vacation', yeah?", Shaun said, looking at Rebecca. "Yeah, but who the hell cares! We can finally have a little break after all that's happened, after all that we've worked for. Finally, =I can relax my ass….". Lucy shook her head, then looked at all the others, "So what are we going to do?". "Just… Relax, I think.", Desmond replied. Lucy giggled at his response. "Well what do you know! Today's Christmas!", Rebecca yelled after looking at her phone. "Now how about we throw a little Christmas party instead?", she suggested, packing her tools and patching Baby back on. "Why did you turned it on? We're suppose to be relaxing!", Shaun responded. Rebecca, noticing that she patched Baby back on, scratched her hair and shut Baby down, "Oops, sorry. Force of habit.", giggling. Shaun shook his head, then turned to Lucy, "I could go get some beverages and food from town."That'll be great, Shaun!", replied Lucy. Desmond smiled, and Rebecca walked over to Shaun, "Nah, he doesn't have a good taste for wine.". "Oh, do i? I suppose, suppose you could do better then?". Rebecca laughed, "Alright, maybe you two could get the wine and food together, okay?", Lucy finally said. Even so, the two kept blabbering about who has the greatest taste in wine between the two.

"Why don't we have a gift exchange too?", Desmond said. "Yeah, you know, maybe it'll be fun.". Shaun stopped himself blabbering at Rebecca, to look at Desmond, "I suppose we could have that too, yeah?". "How about this,", Desmond said. "Everyone go out to find the prizes they want to give. It's a random prize. Even though… It's only four of us, but still, I guess it'll be fun. You guys,", pointing at Rebecca and Shaun, "go find food and beverages. Me and Lucy, we'll look for decorations.". "Sounds good to me.", Rebecca replied him with a thumb up. And so Rebecca and Shaun head out from the Sanctuary, still babbling, mouth fighting, about who's the best wine critic between them two. Followed by Desmond and Lucy.

—++—

Desmond was the first to come back from the search. "Anyone? Hello?", he asked, half yelling in the Sanctuary's entrance. His voice echoed through the Sanctuary's staircase. "Guess I'm the first one.", he said, smirked. He walked through the staircase, carrying a small plastic – made pine tree, and a gift box. He layed the pine tree in the middle of the Sanctuary, and put the gift box under it. The plastic pine tree is not really big, actually. It was just about Desmond's armpits. And then, Lucy entered. "Desmond!", she said in surprised. "I didn't thought you'd be here first.", she said, smiling. "Well, I'm full of suprises.", Desmond replied, chuckling. Lucy walked in with two bags. "What've you got there?", Desmond asked, full of curiosity. Lucy smiled, and put the bags on the floor of the Sanctuary. Desmond walked over them. And before Desmond could even see what's inside, Lucy said, "These!", as she held out 4 red socks, a gift box, and some decorations for a Christmas tree. "That's pretty awesome.", Rebecca said, walking into the Sanctuary with a bag. Behind her, Shaun is following her, carrying 4 bags, "A little help might be nice here, yeah?". Desmond laughed.

They soon cleared up one of the desks, so it could be used as a dining table. After a long time arguing about who's table should be used, they finally agreed on Lucy's. Desmond and Shaun moved Lucy's computer aside, moved it into a desk not far from there. While Rebecca and Lucy, arranged chairs around the table. "There, all done!", Rebecca said. "Hey, let's go decorate the Christmas tree.", Desmond said, pointing at the small plastic pine tree in the center of the Sanctuary. "That's the best you got?", Shaun protested. "I think I should go get the Christmas tree next time, yeah?". "At least he bought one for us.", Lucy said, backing up Desmond. Desmond looked at Lucy, and smiled. Lucy replied his smile. Lucy walked over to her bags of decorations, and brought it next to the tree. The decorations Lucy had chosen was mainly red and green themed. "That suits the theme.", Desmond commented, holding one of the decorations that shaped like a ball.

The four soon hanged the Christmas decoration together. One time, Shaun accidently stumbled against Desmond's gift box, making the tree fall, and all the decorations fall off. The team laughed, and they start over again with the decorations. Until finally, Lucy reached into the bag to pull out another decoration. This time, it's a golden star – shaped decoration, which should be placed on top of the tree. "Here.", she said, handing the golden star to Desmond. "You should hang it.". "Why me?", Desmond asked. "Well, you're the one, dumbass!", Rebecca yelled out. "You should be the one who hangs it on top.". "I hate to admit it, but it is true.", Shaun responded. Desmond looked at the three, and then smiled. He took the decoration from Lucy's hands, and placed it on top of the tree. "Let's light this baby up!", Rebecca said, walking over to the back of the plastic tree to plug in the cable. After she did so, the decoration all shined bright. "It's beautiful.", Lucy said.

Lucy took out the 4 red socks, and hanged it on the Sanctuary's wall. "Let's just put the presents there. Mine is on the far left side, next Rebecca's, Desmond's, and Shaun's.", she said as she pointed to each of the socks she mentioned. The four went to grab their gifts, and puts it in their own socks. Then, Desmond took a marker, and marked the socks. Lucy's is marked with 'L', Desmond's with 'D', Rebecca with 'R', and Shaun's with 'A'. "A? What the heck does 'A' stands for?", "Asshole.", Desmond replied, laughed. "When is the last time you checked the mirror?", Shaun fought back. Shaun took the marker from Desmond's hand, and crossed out the 'A', and replaced it with 'S'. "There we go.", he said, throwing the marker back at Desmond. Desmond, with his reflexes, caught the marker with one hand. "You should be grateful that I didn't change yours to 'A' for, for arse, Desmond.".

Next, Shaun took some cups out from the bags, and place it on the table. While Rebecca, prepares the wine bottles. She uncorked the bottles, and poured the wine to each cups that Shaun placed on the table. "Remind me next time to not have him buy a glass or two.", whispered Rebecca to Lucy. Lucy giggled a little, and Shaun yelled, "I heard that!". "You're such a brit, Shaun.", Desmond said. "Well, can a brit at least, have his own day, at least?". The three laughed. Desmond, Shaun, and Lucy sat on the chair that were prepared for the four. "And here we go… Ta – daaa!", Rebecca said as she open the food's veil to reveal it. Turns out, she bought pasta! "This reminds me— of Ezio.", Desmond said, chuckling. "I bet he's a good cook.", Lucy continued. They both laughed, while Shaun and Rebecca smiled at the two. "And next time, next time, remind me to not have her choose the food for Christmas.", Shaun whispered to Lucy, who giggled as a response. Rebecca, who's next to Lucy, yelled, "Hey! At least it's conventional.". "Oh, conven—Conventional, you say? Try having corn soup next time!". Desmond and Lucy laughed at Shaun and Rebecca's silly arguments. When the food was placed, they all took turns on taking the creamy mushroom sauced farfalle and the baked ziti. Then, the four ate together, chatting and laughing while eating their dinner.

—++—

Desmond took the last chug of his cup of wine. "Ah, that was delicious.", he said. "Ha! I told you so!", Rebecca said, looking at Shaun who is pouring wine on his cup. Shaun did not respond, but he kept himself concentrating on pouring the one. That is, or that he's pretending to do so. "Let's go get the presents!", Lucy said. The others stood up, and Lucy grabbed a small sack filled with names. "You go first.", he said, handing it to Rebecca. "Alright, alright.", Rebecca said as she plunged her right hand into the sack. She took out a small crumpled paper, and opened it slowly. "It's… Shaun.". "Then go get his gift!", Lucy said. Rebecca handed the sack, along with the crumpled paper back to Lucy. "My guess is, that it is something that brits love so much.", Desmond said, chuckling. Shaun didn't respond to that either, he had enough mouth fights for the day. Rebecca walked towards Shaun's sock, and took his gift box out. She took off the bow, and ripped the wrapping. "Hey! It took me time to wrap that neatly, you know?", Shaun yelled. "Every gift box is desired to be opened anyways, Shaun.", Desmond said. Rebecca opened the top, and… It's a tea cup. "A tea cup? Really?", Rebecca said, not amused. "Well, It's the best gift there is!", Shaun protested. "Anyways, thanks Shaun!", Rebecca yelled, holding the tea cup up. "I'll gift this to my grandma as her birthday present. She loooves british stuff.", she continued, walking over to her desk to put her gift.

"Your turn, Shaun.", Lucy said, handing over the sack to Shaun. "Please don't be Rebecca, please don't be Rebecca…", he pleaded as he plunged his hand in. "Oh shut it you.", Rebecca yelled. Shaun took his hand out, and opens the crumpled paper in his hands. "Lucy.", he said. "Thank God it's not Rebecca.", he said. Rebecca gave out a dry laugh, and Shaun handed Lucy the sack back. For a moment, Desmond's face was sullen. But after Shaun took out Lucy's gift box and turned at the other three, Desmond puts on a smile—a dry smile. Shaun opened the top, and he got… A red scarf, with a stitched snowman of it. "At least it's better than a tea cup.", Rebecca protested. Shaun didn't respond, but he walked over to his wall which is full of historical information, and hanged the scarf there. "Thanks, Lucy.", he said. Lucy nodded, and smiled.

"Your turn.", Lucy said, handing the sack to Desmond. Desmond took the sack, and plunged his hand into it, "Here goes nothing.". He took his hand out, and opened the crumpled piece of paper. "I got… Rebecca.". Desmond walked to Rebecca's sock, and tossed the sack back to Lucy along the way. He took out Rebecca's gift box, and ripped the wrapping open. Then, he opens the gift box. "It's.. This… Thingy?", Desmond asked, taking his presents out from the gift box to show to the rest of the team. "You told me to use these before around the circuit boxes in Monteriggioni.". "That, is an electricity re – router.", Rebecca stated. "It should help you when there's no electricity in the place where you are. They can redirect electricity currents to your place!", Rebecca continued proudly. "It isn't useful on everyday life, I suppose.", Shaun commented. "You can't just simply patch these doo dads up on other people circuit boxes and get their electricity, it's called stealing!". "Well, depends on how you use it, actually.", Lucy commented. "Nice oneee….", Rebecca said, winked at Lucy. Lucy gave her a smile.

"Well, I guess It's my turn.", Lucy said. She put the sack into the table, and walked over to Desmond's sock. She took out Desmond's gift box. Before opening it, Shaun and Rebecca exchange their gaze, smiling. Desmond, is also smiling. When Lucy opened it, there was an expression of shock in her face. "A mistletoe?", she asked, looking at Desmond. Rebecca and Shaun laughed with a minimum voice, while Desmond replied, "Well… It's Christmas.". Lucy smiled, and took the mistletoe out from the box. Desmond walked to where Lucy is, and looked at her in the eyes. "And…", he said, taking out the mistletoe from Lucy's hands and held it above the two, "Guess what people do under mistletoe.".


End file.
